callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Price (World War II)
Price in Caen and Pegasus happened only a few days apart from eachother. Price Fought in North Africa from '42-'43, Then appearently was in the Horsa-Glider crashland on June 5-6 of '44 (Pegasus Bridge). Only five days later he took part in the battle of Caen. Some time after that he was appearenty shot down again over Austria and was rescued by Americans, Im not sure were Eder falls in (sometime in 1944). Then in '45 he goes and dies on the Tripitz (He almost certainly dies, as his body can be found after blowing the engines). The poor guy probably died of overwork - Mrs. Wong OMG.....Lol I just realized that Price did not Die on the Tirpitz. Whoever commented up top got their story wrong. The Tirpitz sank in 44 and when Price was saved in the first game, that was 45. They scewed up in the first game not knowing there was a continuity error. This is real messed up. Correct me if Im wrong. Fedarated AK74-u 00:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) *You are most certainly wrong. Capt. Price was rescued on August 7th 1944, two months and twenty days before his death on the battleship Tirpitz.Obi-Wan Kenobody 22:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) How could he die? How could price die if he is in 2 games? :We don't know if he died at any point. Also, in Call of Duty 4, he might not be the same "Price", but rather just IWs gimmick. Col. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 17:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, you can see his corpse on Tirpitz, and if I recall theres a comment made about him dying there. But given the hopping around hes doing, is it possible that the price in the two COD's are different? And the one in COD4 is just an infinity ward gimmick. they do this a lot, notice the alarming amounts of teddy bears, and repeated soldier names taken from the IW staff. People, there is a very simple (and true) explanation for this. Ship (the Tirpitz mission), take place on October 27th, 1944. The Brigade Box, CoD 2's final British level takes place on June 14th, 1944. That's five months before he died. 01:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ofcourse its not the same Captain Price as he would be like 90 and dies anyway. Its either a grandson or iw just liked the character and wanted it as a reminder to ww2 no way There is now way he can be the Cpt. Price in Cod4 because Cod4 is in 2011 and this Price would be either dead or around 90 years old. LordDeathRay 22:59, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Uhhh, yah; but who says it has to be realistic? Like I said, it's just IW's gimmick, so they don't have to tie him in with the game story, just, you know, give him a place. 23:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I don't get some of it, but nevermind that. LordDeathRay 00:22, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Who said that he was in Cod 4? All we are saying is that the 2 are very similar. Jdcoolha 02:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Roads to Victory Its been a while since I played the PSP game but didn't he have a cameo appearance in one the levels in that game? Issuing out a command to the player. 01:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I guess it was actually Lietenant Pearce. Price's doppleganger. 00:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Inconsistancies 2's British Missions end on June 14th, while 1's start on June 6th. Doesn't this mean that there are three Prices? Baker78 16:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :No. The video you got that info from is dead wrong. Darkman 4 17:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :It didn't say in that video. As a matter of fact, I just jumped to a conclusion after looking at "The Brigade Box" walkthrough by MacemanDerek. Baker78 17:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) On Price's Death People have probably discussed this to death before, but is it possible that the rescue of Price we see at the end of Call of Duty 2 takes place after the Tirpitz raid? As in, he survives (Albiet badly wounded) and is taken prisoner by the Germans before being rescued? Now, the Germans would probably have killed him even if he survived the shooting during the level, but maybe they realized killing so great a man would bring unquenchable Divine wrath down upon them. 02:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 02:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC)